sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/30 April 2016
04:33 yes i am alive 04:33 No. Go back to being dead. 04:33 om 04:33 odrey help 04:33 Hey Trevor o/ 04:33 ive been triggered 04:33 helo aaron 04:34 So do you control the bot? 04:34 Or is he just like this. 04:34 Bitch don't own me. I own my own man. 04:34 (I'm operated manually.) 04:34 finger guns 04:34 I'll take that as yes- 04:34 Knew it. 04:34 Hmmmm 04:34 I think I might draw some people today. 04:34 basically spamming, slurring, or cursing 7 times will get you kicked 04:35 WITH A SASSY MESSAGE TOO 04:35 LOL 04:35 wh 04:35 Well, that's fair 04:35 Hi Odrey o/ 04:35 ye autokick B) 04:35 i.e. 04:35 cunt 04:35 Raelcontor, please don't use slurs. 04:35 im here yay 04:35 ok that one isnt as sassy 04:35 Lol 04:35 were not really allowed to abuse his programming tho 04:35 Be gentle with me.~ 04:36 * Aaron Soul blinks. 04:36 * Raelcontor blonks 04:36 * Pseudo-Miracles um..... blunks? 04:36 blenks 04:36 and sometimes blynks 04:37 * Aaron Soul blanks 04:37 odrey i had a dream last night and (spoilers) was in it 04:37 Idk what to call my fanon. 04:37 WELL 04:37 whats it ab 04:37 t 04:38 o 04:38 floofspoilers 04:38 our lord and savior mrd jesus christ *crosses self in the shape of a diamond* amen 04:39 Well. 04:39 Here lemme link the pad 04:39 ok 04:39 Do you want to come Odrey? 04:39 You can if you want, it's just character bios rn. 04:39 Not really bios, but kinda? 04:39 idk 04:39 Just a warning tho. 04:40 Most of them are reaaaalllllly gay. 04:40 i will try to help 04:40 Aw ty 04:40 https://titanpad.com/AaronsFanon 04:58 His Stevidot ^_^ 04:58 Hi* 04:58 Hoi 04:58 * I-Ship-Stevidot is suspicious of saying hi to anyone else 04:59 * I-Ship-Stevidot hugs a sloth beat 04:59 *bear 04:59 Yo 04:59 Hi Zeni o/ 04:59 * I-Ship-Stevidot didnt see the comment above Aptos at first, so he didn't know he was kicked out 04:59 * I-Ship-Stevidot is sorry :( 05:00 hi zen. 05:00 Hi, Aaron 05:00 hi trevor 05:00 Hi Zenzi o/ 05:00 hi ISS 05:00 What is your favorite species of coral? 05:00 Mine is elkhorn coral 05:01 yes we know 05:01 I just like Corals in general. 05:01 I find them to be pretty. 05:02 youve been talking about corals for three days straight 05:02 Sorry for living 05:02 And liking corals 05:02 XD 05:03 * I-Ship-Stevidot at least I don't talk about diamonds all day. 05:04 at least i dont support a pedophilic ship as my username. 05:04 Aaaannnnd that's my cue to continue writing. 05:04 im literally not even having this conversation it's going to be so one sided and pointless 05:06 Should I make character art, or write the fanon first? 05:07 character art seems more fun but fanon planning will leave you more prepared. 05:07 HMmmm 05:07 I'll make some art. 05:08 i should get some done soon here as well 05:09 Brb restarting my laptop 05:09 * I-Ship-Stevidot actually doesn't mind listening to you talk about the diamonds tho, they're pretty interesting. 05:10 then dont ridicule me for my emotional coping methods and then go back on it. 05:10 //finger guns 05:11 hello 05:11 Hi Livi o/ 05:11 Back 05:11 hi livi :0 05:12 aaron wb 05:12 also 05:12 Ty 05:12 aaron i need one of the diamonds that isnt mrd :v 05:12 I'M ON A BOAT 05:12 Sea cucumber Gem 05:12 For what? 05:12 HELLO BOAT PIKADOT 05:12 for art purposes 05:12 :3c 05:12 Oh um 05:12 Just to draw? 05:12 * I-Ship-Stevidot went to a random word thing, these were the first 3 things that came out 05:12 Alright, how about that bootyhole MSD. 05:12 no i cant say why because spoilers 05:12 Oh 05:12 oki 05:12 ok msd it is 05:12 Still 05:12 MSD 05:13 mind daddy 05:13 * Raelcontor is shot 05:13 Hi Pika o/ 05:13 Why isnt my tABLET RUNNING 05:13 How dare you 05:13 PANIC 05:13 Am I the only one with tablet connection problems 05:13 Why can I just plug it in 05:13 and pen pressure works 05:13 http://www.ctrack.co.uk/images/panic_button.jpg @aaron 05:13 I need that in my soul 05:14 Brb restarting again 05:18 wb boi 05:18 WORK DANGING 05:18 Ty 05:18 Dangit* 05:19 i love how i gave msd a necklace like he doesnt conform to your gender rules hes not like other girls 05:20 wb zen 05:21 mobile chat sucks 05:21 thank 05:21 HNNNNG 05:21 holy shit aarons dying 05:22 * Aaron Soul quiet yells 05:22 or trying to fart 05:22 o 05:22 I imagine death so much it feels more like a memory 05:22 nah 05:23 aaron u ok 05:23 NYOP 05:23 Literally about to beat my tablet into the ground 05:23 Like straight up murder 05:23 dont 05:24 chill 05:25 * Pseudo-Miracles puts aaron in a fridge 05:25 chill 05:25 * Aaron Soul is now in the fridge 05:25 * Aaron Soul sips coke in the fridge 05:25 mmm cola 05:25 this song is fuckin me up omfg 05:26 * Pikadot listens to "I'm On A Boat" on loop 05:54 test 05:56 ded chat 05:57 sorry 06:27 !revive chat 09:05 heyo 09:06 hi 09:07 wazzup 09:09 stuff 09:16 im here 09:24 im also here 09:26 meanwhile im just scribbling fucking everywhere 09:26 odrey pm 09:26 ok 09:28 object pm 09:29 k 09:37 ;-; 09:38 test 09:40 hi 09:41 hi 09:43 hi 09:43 so um 09:43 stuff?? 09:43 idk 09:48 wow, chat is dead 09:51 sorry im working on panels 09:52 its ok 09:52 I am just....idk 09:52 doing bored stuff 09:52 like homework 10:03 >I'm working on panels 10:03 i read that as "I'm working on p--" nvm 10:08 Chat is so full yet so empty 10:08 sor r y 10:11 boop 10:12 https://youtu.be/oss7KmiHLmA (strong language) 10:12 (do not watch if you are an sjw) 10:13 (take that back, watch it because there's a huge reality check in there for you) 10:20 SOCIAL JUSTICE 10:20 Jk 10:52 PIKADOT IM LAUGHING 10:56 Anyone wanna tell me if this gemsona is balanced? 10:57 i can try 10:58 Abilities: Stickiness manipulation, Transverse wave formation, Non-Physical Sensing (can see invisible, imaginary, spiritual, and mental presences), use of imaginary right arm (lacks a right arm. It exists on an imaginary level, which allows it to interact with hallucinations only, tho the effects on the arm still effect the body) 10:59 sounds good :0 10:59 Its four abilities, but i just wanted make sure it isnt OP or over balanced or not set up right. Its a cluster, which is why it is so mix-matched. Thanks 10:59 But you really think it is good? 10:59 yeah! 11:00 youre telling this to the diamond oc owner omg 11:00 youre not op at all 11:00 Still. 4 abilities seemed like a bit much 11:00 I mean, i justified it by cluster, but still 11:01 yeah well SoDG can make whatever he wants out of darkness. solid, transparent, holograms, whatever 11:01 i was thinking of giving MSD light manipulation but im not sure. 11:01 To what extent? 11:01 Like, I CONTROL YOUR LIGHTFORM level, or "look at this cool flashing light" level? 11:02 a bit more than pearl. he could manipulate light into a solid form. he could probably blind someone using the sun's light with reasonable effort 11:02 i mean his powers pretty much originate from the heavens 11:02 clouds, weather, air, etc. etc. 11:02 why not light?? 11:02 Makes sense 11:03 or you could make another diamond 11:03 * DaniSkies -ify 11:03 hi dani 11:04 hyello 11:04 hi 11:04 and i would do that, aptos, but the issue is like 11:04 its always just been 5 and ive tried making a sixth before 11:04 it just didnt... fit? 11:04 Fit? 11:04 five just made more sense to me 11:04 yeah like 11:04 fire/earth, water, light, darkness, electricity 11:04 next would be plant life 11:05 but plant life wouldnt fit. ive tried and it just didnt? 11:05 R u scared of plant life? 11:05 no 11:05 it's like... 11:05 imagine steven universe, right 11:05 Right 11:05 crystal gems are rose, pearl, garnet, amethyst, steven, peri, right? 11:05 iconic. 11:06 BAM! SURPRISDE IT'S JEREMJEVITE!!!! 11:06 with no previous announcement, as if that gem was always in the team. 11:06 they wouldnt fit in very well 11:08 Well, imagine instead.....rose pearl garnet amethyst. BAM, PERIDOT. Who is this? Why is this? Character development later.....plot justification later......booom like they were always there 11:08 which is what happenned 11:08 which is why i think peridot is going to sacrifice herself to save them all from the cluster. 11:08 or turn on them once again. 11:09 Cuz it just isnt working for u? 11:09 Maybe its a natural aversion to six gems. 11:09 Maybe you would prefer seven? 11:09 mane six 11:09 lmao no 11:09 uh idk. 11:09 it'd be weird just to worm in two other dudes like they were always there 11:10 (shrug) fair enough.....shcok. Pink diamond is secretly a three way fusion 11:10 omfg 11:11 Yup. Its made of Lion, Rose Quartz, and the gem on the moon base 11:11 gem on the moon base? 11:11 Yea. From the moon episode. They had like a bubble or something. There was a theory thats a diamond 11:12 test 11:12 THERES A THEORY EVERYONE IS A DIAMOND 11:12 oh :0 11:12 Its ridiculous 11:12 also rose isnt pink diamond. 11:12 like no 11:12 her gem shape disproves it immediately 11:13 "she cut it" 11:13 what if humans in su were the diamonds 11:13 "She lied about being a quartz" "the mural was a different form of her" 11:13 one time i had a dream 11:13 that DAK became canon 11:14 and it was 11:14 <3 11:14 One time I had a dream, that my headcanon on a combo of three gems in one gem would be canon 11:14 And two months later. Stevenbomb three 11:14 i love those kinds of dreams ;w; 11:16 test 11:16 am i invisible 11:16 you killed aptos 11:16 aptos is scared of me rip 11:16 me: nyoom in from nowhere 11:16 aptos: dies 11:17 revival 11:17 Sorry, had to debate ships 11:17 For some reason, I am now the "disprove ships" guru on canon 11:19 whenever anyone tries to ship my characters basically i think about 3 things 11:19 1) did they have my permission 11:19 2) would it be a healthy relationship 11:19 3) would it be funny 11:20 Must all three be true? 11:20 meanwhile i just have like two ships and I'm happy with just those two 11:20 number 1 has to be true 11:20 2 and 3 are optional 11:20 And I just like seeing MSD's interactions with MM. 11:21 1 basically means "do i agree with the other user/did they have my permission/will they annoy me about it" 11:21 ANNOY 11:21 like what ISS did with poor, poor harley 11:21 What did they do? 11:22 i keep reading that as ISIS 11:22 forced soapstone x harley 11:22 Oh yea. Why? 11:22 protect harley please 11:22 And lol zenzi. Good rp. 11:22 And y does harley need protecting? 11:22 thanks 11:22 stevidot, the user 11:22 because nobody likes forced ships 11:23 true 11:23 why does harley NOT need protecting tbh 11:24 like 11:24 theres many reasons for them to be protected 11:24 1. stevidot (user) 11:24 2. their smolness 11:24 and i could name lots more 11:25 cerael 11:25 pinged 11:25 same 11:25 i have ping as a ping lol 11:26 literally AM Chai Raida: time to get the cerael AM Chai Raida: wait shit AM Chai Raida: cereal 11:26 currently crying while staring at nasal spray 11:26 brb crying a lot more 11:27 Ping 11:28 pinged 11:28 pign 11:28 o h.. 11:28 *ping 11:28 DAMN IT!! 11:28 Ping chat 11:29 Do you ever forget your pings, look at your list, and then remember something really fucking stupid? 11:29 >http://puu.sh/oBKF7.jpg 11:29 same 11:30 * DaniSkies poof 11:34 this rp tho i like it zenzi 11:34 thank 11:34 i need to post something 11:36 and it's posted 11:38 zen pm 11:38 okkee 11:39 Pm is fun 11:39 its related to the rp :v 2016 04 30